


【VD】Starless Night 无星之夜

by Ameins_Raven



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameins_Raven/pseuds/Ameins_Raven
Summary: 但丁望向了窗外，那里一片浓黑，没有星，也没有月。他觉得有些冷，他不知道这是他失血过多的危险讯号还是荒岛上的海风格外凛冽。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	【VD】Starless Night 无星之夜

但丁醒了过来。  
在漫长的黑暗中，液体滴落的声音从四面八方涌向他，搅得他的大脑一片混沌，他皱了皱眉——更确切来说，他是被痛醒的。  
但丁尝试张了张嘴，但是他发不出一个音节，他的喉口被倒灌进来的血堵着，就连呼吸声都变得浑浊不清。但丁咳嗽起来，想咳出喉咙口的血块，吸进更多空气，现在他需要让自己的大脑清醒起来。  
夜晚湿冷的海风起了作用，他混沌的大脑也有了起色，至少在他眼前浮现的不再是闪烁着的雪花了，但丁开始辨别自己身处何地。他发现自己正躺在一张陈旧的大床上，虽然床垫并谈不上柔软，床幔早已经被侵蚀褪色，变得破破烂烂，不远处落地的窗户大敞着，吹进夜晚刺骨的风，吹动轻飘飘的床帐。房间的布置与岛上其他石头堆砌的房间相比称得上精致，但丁大概猜到了几分，这也许是黑骑士的寝宫，魔帝会足够宽容到将如何处置自己战俘的权利完全交给他随时会失控的手下吗？但丁对此不置可否，但他感到不安的是，黑骑士出于某种原因的“仁慈”将晕过去的他带回了这里而不是将他丢在冰冷潮湿的地牢。  
他想他之前大约是痛得晕了过去——或许是失血过多导致，因为即使是现在他的眼皮还是沉甸甸的，而下半身也还保持着难以忍受的痛感，一部分原因是原本应该是他的双腿的位置现在却是空空如也只剩下可怜的半截，另一部分原因则更加难以启齿。  
但丁当然知道这个披着黑骑士外壳的怪物是他的哥哥，这是他在第一次见到黑骑士之后的推论，起初他并不敢妄加揣测，直到他们第二次遇见。黑骑士再一次凭借着自己体格和力量的优势，将他更像人类的弟弟打倒在地，并且残忍得折断了那两条可能会让猎物出逃的碍事的腿，流走的血液很快带走了大部分魔力，将池水染成了血海，但丁无法魔人化聊以自愈。但丁在痛得眼冒金星之余，暗自自嘲着，他想起当年雨夜的塔顶，他的兄长曾将说过如果没有力量那么自己将什么都不是——的确，黑骑士现在想杀死但丁便如同捏死一只蚂蚁那样容易，只是但丁没想到他追寻力量而离开的兄长竟然会以这样的姿态与他重逢，他突然感到一种无力的悲哀。  
就像他们自七岁分开之后形同陌路的人生一般。  
之后发生的事情更像是黑骑士出于某种本能的驱使，看着躺在水中喘息的猎物，似乎是嗅到血腥味而兴奋的黑骑士扑了过去，撕开但丁单薄的裤子，拽起他血肉模糊的一截小腿，将盔甲下的巨物解放出来，直直送了进去，不管身下的人是否能够忍受，就着鲜血和水大张大合地操干起来，但丁来不及叫喊，只觉得自己硬生生被劈成了两半。他的哥哥在狩猎过后总是想要第一时间占有他这点倒是一直都没变，但丁不合时宜得想着，庆幸自己的头此刻一半被摁在水里，黑骑士看不见他的眼泪，不过他只在两眼发黑和痛得清醒之间挣扎了一会儿后便完全失去了意识。

但丁仍然不想承认他的失败，就像他们兄弟间总是在竞技中互相争斗的那一分两分，他相信失败只是暂时的。好在但丁的人生信条中不存在“叹气”和“等死”这两个选项，他从不放弃能够用来脱身的办法，虽然十分不堪，但黑骑士留在自己身体里的精液的确也带着充沛的魔力。但丁不知道等到这些体液被完全吸收之后能为他带来多少魔力，他当然无暇顾及早已经破破烂烂的衣服，当他全身上下摸索了个遍后都没有找到多出来的绿魔石后，他决定孤注一掷尝试一次变身。  
很显然他还是失败了，这些可怜的魔力仍然不够他变身一次魔人，那些红色的光点在他的周身聚集了一会儿便很快就消散了，但丁泄气般重新倒回了床铺，现在他不仅没法动用恶魔的自愈能力，还白白浪费了仅剩的魔力储备，出逃的计划只能暂时搁浅，但丁觉得有些懊恼和不甘，他开始重新思考可行的办法。但丁望向了窗外，那里一片浓黑，没有星，也没有月。他觉得有些冷，他不知道这是他失血过多的危险讯号还是荒岛上的海风格外凛冽。  
然而他的确被盯上了。  
微焦的烛芯上，火苗不安地跳动着，投下如野兽般的诡影，那副没有灵魂的盔甲如同一个幽灵，悄无声息地现身，从阴影中走出来，沉默中多少带着威压，使得残破的小红鸟不寒而栗。但丁听着沉闷却又规律的脚步声越来越近，他不知道自己应该怎么办，他并不认为闭着眼睛继续佯睡或者等那个大块头近在眼前的时候突然跳起来反击是什么明智之举。更重要的是，但丁不知道黑骑士是什么时候出现的，他是否在暗中观察着他的一举一动，只是在自己企图逃跑失败后来惩罚自己？他来这里也是魔帝下一步计划的一环吗？还是潜意识的驱使？但丁知道自己不应该有太多的疑问，因为沉默的黑骑士如同压抑着疯狂的精密机器，没有有效的指令不会给他太多的回应却又好像随时会失控，但丁永远都预测不到他的下一步动作。于是但丁顺从地、自暴自弃般支撑着自己沉重的上半身，慢慢坐起来，等待他的兄长发落。  
黑骑士虽然有着看似笨拙的外壳，但并不代表他对魔力反应不敏锐，他凑近他弟弟的时候嗅闻的样子像极了猎犬，似乎是嗅到了他的囚徒想要逃跑的意图——空气中仍滞留着魔力因子的气息。这种妄图逾越的行为显然引起了黑骑士的不满，当黑骑士去拽囚犯可怜的剩下的腿的时候，但丁似乎都能感受到这副沉重躯壳下压抑着的怒火，知道接下来不管怎样自己都不会好过。  
只是他的身体还没完全准备好承受这份怒火。当黑骑士强硬地掰开他的大腿，露出两腿间还在不停收缩着挤出上一次性事留下的精液和血污的穴口时，但丁顾不上自己的腿，抓紧身下皱巴巴的床单，瑟缩着向后退去，本能的想要逃离，然而黑骑士仅用另一只手便固定住了他的腰肢，抓着推向了自己。非人尺寸的粗壮阴茎顶开红肿的穴口，碾过肠壁的每一寸褶皱，一下子顶到了最深的地方。这一次但丁没有忍住，他痛得叫出声来，眼泪也不争气的往下掉，扭动着挣扎着像是一条砧板上的鱼，只是这声多少带着示弱的呻吟并没能给黑骑士带来太多的触动，这场性爱从一开始就是他哥哥带给他的惩罚。  
出于羞辱的性爱不会有取悦对方的成分存在，也毫无温情可言，黑骑士压下了但丁所有徒劳的挣扎，丝毫不在乎男人的断腿是否能够承受这种程度的弯折，就像上了发条般一下一下又快又狠得操着他，每一下都像是要完全抽离却又猛得整根没入，每一次撞击都会重新撕扯双腿零零落落的皮肉，流更多的血，但丁的哭叫声就像细碎的海浪，很快便被撞碎听不清了。虽然甬道里有上一次留下的精液作为润滑，但黑骑士夸张的尺寸和暴戾的动作还是让但丁觉得自己在死于失血过多之前可能先会被操死。这样的死法未免也太过憋屈了一点，但丁委屈地想，如果这要是发生了并且传出去——猎杀恶魔的传奇猎人最后却死在恶魔的阴茎上（虽然这个恶魔是他的哥哥）这样的结果未免也太不堪了一点。  
然而很快，一种但丁不想要承认的快感还是遍布了他的全身，这种感觉对他来说其实并不陌生。记忆中与维吉尔为数不多的几次性爱，虽然每一次都伴随着暴力，但快感也因疼痛被病态地放大了，这让但丁即使是在这样的境地下，身体仍然记起被自己兄长侵犯的感觉，这种感觉犹如烙印，让他从内到外都被打上维吉尔所有物的标签，这样的感觉一旦上瘾，便再难以自拔。但丁被顶得大脑昏昏沉沉的，他的叫声也在不知不觉中变了调，他开始承认，这包含他的私心，他需要更多的魔力用以逃脱，但是他也想念真正的维吉尔——至少不是以现在这种扭曲的姿态。于是再次出于某种私心，亦或又一次孤注一掷的尝试，但丁尝试开口叫出了那个名字。  
“维吉尔？”  
没有人应答，但是原本狂躁的黑骑士动作戛然而止。太安静了，但丁现在只能听到他们之间一轻一重的喘息声。  
但丁不知道“维吉尔”这个名字对于眼前的黑骑士来说意味着什么，但他知道念出这些字眼的时候可以让自己稍稍安心一些，事实上这也的确有效，他的哥哥似乎对这个名字有所反应。像是抱着某种侥幸的奢望，但丁紧握着床单，尝试支撑着起身，虽然这也无可避免的需要直视对方狰狞的巨物将自己的肚皮顶出的可怖形状和连接处的不堪，但丁不去顾及姿势的调整让他体内的恶魔阴茎又深入了几公分，他颤抖着再次叫出了那个名字。  
“维吉尔？”  
依旧没有人应答，但是他能感觉到他的哥哥明显颤抖了一下，像是叫嚣着的灵魂与沉重躯壳的对抗。但丁没有露出悲伤的表情，他像是夜晚被微弱光亮吸引的飞蛾，将手伸向黑骑士的头盔，面甲不知道是否处于主人的意愿打开了，但丁得到了心中想要的答案，他眼中闪过朦胧的渴望。  
然而那双泛着红光的瞳孔还是让他的手停留在了半空，但丁小心翼翼地、第三次道出了那个名字。  
“维吉尔？”  
眼前的黑骑士依旧没有作出应答，但是露出了痛苦又纠结的神情，这是记忆中的维吉尔从来不会有的表情，但丁紧绷的身体放松了下来，发出一声不知所措的叹息声，虽然轻到连自己都听不清。但是这一瞬间的动摇在此刻又是那么不合时宜，使得他破绽百出，也许是过剩的自我意识又被召回，黑骑士此刻就像被输入了错误的指令，进入了某种应激性的动作。  
在低吼中，黑骑士的双眼闪着血色，仿佛重新变回了见到第一滴血的猛兽。但丁并没有太多的反应时间，他被几乎失控的黑骑士拽住一条胳膊翻了个身重新压回了床上，在慌乱的反抗中，他感到对方的阴茎滑出了自己的身体，带出的血水和肠液混合着少许白浊开始往下淌，他甚至已经想象出了自己此刻狼狈不堪的模样，但他顾不上这么多，他只想竭尽全力逃离他的哥哥，却在没爬出两步后又被对方钳制住了断肢，无情地拖拽了回来。黑骑士已经失去了太多耐心，他不再去看但丁泪痕还没有干透的脸庞，他将那张脸按向床铺，又趁人之危般将但丁的臀部往上抬了抬，开始专心地享用或者说是侵犯起他的猎物来，但丁带着颤音的哭叫声也无济于事，无法再挽回维吉尔的一丝理智。  
直到源源不断灌进自己直肠的微凉精液才把但丁拉出这个漩涡，他本能地、像个垂死挣扎之人发出最后的挣扎，一种未知的恐惧再次袭来，但丁不想再怀孕了——即使他现在并不是魔人的状态。但黑骑士并不能理解身下人突然的激烈反应，他硬是将但丁完全压在身下，几乎残忍地将全部精液射在了他的体内。但丁的眼前闪过白光，他喘着粗气蜷在那儿，后穴还保持着被撑开时候的形状无法闭拢，浊液混杂着血丝缓缓淌出来，而黑骑士不为所动，像是机械的执行着某种指令，并不打算放过他，因为但丁看到黑骑士刚软下去的巨物又有了抬头之势。  
“你难道还打算来第二回合吗？”，但丁苦笑着问道，他知道这是一个设问句，“老哥。”

但丁到底还是彻底妥协了，他完全瘫软在那里，任由摆布。他不知道自己射了几次或是高潮了几次，黑骑士用他那不知疲倦的恶魔老二换着姿势轮番操他，直到他的肚子再灌不下，此刻他起伏着的胸口满是浊液，精液和血液浸湿脏兮兮的床单，在他的下身汇成了一滩汪洋，混合成诡谲的粉红色。他觉得自己好像坠入了由鲜血和情欲构成的噩梦，并且卷入这名为“维吉尔”的漩涡无法自拔，只要那个人是维吉尔，那么无论如何自己的身体都无法欺骗自己变得无比坦诚。  
但丁早已经将自己逃脱的计划忘到九霄云外，因为他发现只要自己一动弹，后穴便会传来撕心裂肺的痛感，并且那些液体会随着再轻微的动作从暂时无法复原的小穴涌出来，吸收和转化这些精液需要时间。而现在更让但丁感到恐惧和疲顿的，是他隐隐觉得那套本应该在他魔人化时才具备的器官似乎正慢慢在他人类的身躯上显现，这意味着他也许将被他的哥哥一直囚禁在床上，度过每一个无星也无月的夜晚，被迫用阴道和子宫接纳黑骑士源源不断的精液，直到再一次怀上子嗣，这让他不寒而战。  
但丁瑟缩了一下，接着困意袭来。

“妈妈，对不起。”

在严重的耳鸣中，但丁似乎听到了黑骑士有史以来说出最为完整的一个句子，可惜他再没有力气去分辨它，黑暗便再次笼罩了他的视线。  
这真是一个漫长的夜晚，但丁想。

-FIN-


End file.
